


Middle of the Night Muffins

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Minor spoiler for 3x06:Athena finds Bobby making muffins in the middle of the nightChapter 2: Bobby talks to Athena instead of baking





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby thought about what Athena had said while brushing his teeth. He was mad at Buck. Mad that he never considers the consequences of his action. That act first, think later mentality. It could be useful in some situation and especially in their line of work, but it also led to this mess. Bobby was hurting. He felt so betrayed by Buck’s actions. He didn’t just consider Buck family because the 118 was family, but because he had that pseudo father-son relationship with the kid. He secretly liked that Buck called him pops. Bobby was also worried about Buck’s health. He woke up in the middle of the night worrying about whether Buck would start puking blood again. 

“Are you thinking about what your next baked good culinary experiment is going to be?” Athena asked pulling down the covers on her side of the bed.  
Bobby forced a smile. “Good night Athena.” He kissed her cheek and laid down. He waited while Athena got comfortable before spooning against her. Athena let out a content sigh.

A few hours later Bobby’s eyes open. He was awakened by his own thoughts and worries, just like he had been the past week. Careful so as to not wake Athena, Bobby got out of bed. Making his way to the kitchen Bobby forced his thoughts to shift to baking. As had become his ritual, Bobby began getting out baking supplies. Tonight’s treat was going to be blueberry muffins. Bobby became more relaxed as he worked his way through the recipe. He focused on one task at a time until finally his mind was present and not wondering.

Athena rolled over. Instinctively and half asleep she nuzzled her head closer to wear Bobby’s should have been. Her hand landed on the empty bed. Athena’s eyes snapped open. Athena looked over her shoulder towards the bathroom but there was no light there. Next Athena turned on her light. His keys and wallet were still on his nightstand, so it was unlikely he had left. Sighing she got out of bed, stuffed her feet into her slippers, and pulled on her cover up while walking to the door.  
As she stepped out of their bedroom, Athena saw the light was on in the kitchen.

“It’s a little late for a midnight sack, don’t you think?” Athena said quietly announcing her presence.

Bobby turned around at the sound of her voice. His apron was dusted with various ingredients. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” He turned back to mixing the batter.

“Still worried about Buck?” She thought after their talk earlier in the evening that Bobby would be able to sleep through the night. Bobby simply glanced up at her. Athena folded her arms over her chest, “If I knew it was going to cause you this much distress, I would have advocated for transferring him.” 

“I thought about it, I really did. But Buck is family. I couldn’t do that to the team, myself, or him.”

“Is this Bobby or Captain Nash?” She asked gesturing to the growing amount of baked goods lining their counter. She had a pretty good idea which one it was, but wanted to hear Bobby acknowledge which ego was hurting.

“Captain Nash already knows what he’s going to do. Buck needs to earn back the trust and respect of the team. Until he does, he’s sidelined. He’ll be at work, but he’s not going on calls until I know the team is ready. Lives depend on it.”

“So this is Bobby.” Athena stated matter of factly.

“Yeah.” Bobby nodded. Bobby put the muffins in the oven. When he turned back around Athena was giving him one of her infamous looks. She was waiting an explanation. Bobby wiped his hands on his apron, “Every time I think about it, it feels like a punch in the stomach. I want to drink…” Athena’s eyes narrowed at that, “Or throw a bottle of Jack Daniels at Buck’s head. But instead I’m in the kitchen at 3am making pies, and cookies, and muffins.” Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

“The lawsuit?” Athena asked unsure what was causing her husband this level of hurt.

“The trust I put in Buck. It took me over a year to tell that story to them. To trust them with my darkest moment. What does Buck do? Tell his lawyer so that slime ball can try to use it against me. I feel betrayed!”

“Shh…” Athena tried to quiet Bobby whose voice had risen. “That was poor thinking on Buck’s part.” Athena agreed. She had been furious about it when he came home from the arbitration and told her it had happened. It was one of the things from this whole lawsuit business that would take some time for her to forgive Buck for. “You need to talk to Buck and tell him how you feel because this is not the answer.”

Bobby was saved from answering attention as the oven timer beeped. He quickly shut it off and pulled out a dozen perfectly golden muffins. Athena helped Bobby clean up. Glancing at the timer on the oven Athena saw it was almost four.

“Ready to go back to bed?” Bobby asked.

“Just a second.” Athena snatched a muffin and tore it in half. She handed him part of it, “It would be a crime not to have one while they are warm.” Athena reasoned. She was pleased to see a smile appear on his face.

Once they were back in bed Athena turned to face him. “Baking was really the first relief you thought of.”

“Baking and cooking usually help settle my mind. Which makes it easier for me to fall back asleep.”

“You didn’t think I could provide some relief?” Athena asked raising an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t ready to talk just yet. I needed to work out my own feelings.”

“Honey, I didn’t say anything about talking.” If the look she gave him didn’t make it obvious, her next statement did, “Unless you count screaming my name”. Athena almost laughed when Bobby choked on the breath of air he had sucked in too fast. “Now you know for next time.” Athena smirked and rolled over leaving Bobby to think over her words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby talks to Athena instead of baking.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
Explicit Sexual Content/ SMUTish

Bobby eyes opened and he glanced at the clock. It was after two in the morning. He replayed his interactions with Buck on his first shift back. He didn't recognize himself. He was cold and harsh to the kid. He hid his hurt feelings behind a brick wall. Bobby thought about his conversation with Athena the other night. She was right, of course. Bobby was in pain. Buck's lawsuit devestated him. In part because of the angst and resentment. In part because Bobby felt his team was fracturing. Bobby didn't know if he could get past this. He almost got out of bed when he remembered Athena's final comments of their conversation. 

"Athena." He gently nudged her.

Athena stirred slowly opening her eyes, "Bobby?" She questioned her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm not okay." He told her. "I thought I could put my personal feelings aside with Buck at work but the opposite happened."

Athena was now fully awake. She flipped on her light so she could see him then rolled over to face Bobby. "What happened?"

"I was cold and distant. I kept him on a short leash and didn't let him on calls. I told him the team isn't ready, but I think it's mostly that I'm not ready. I…I put up a brick wall to guard my own feelings and I think I'm making it worse." Bobby sighed, "I don't know what to do."

Athena listened patiently, "There's not a right way to react. Are you doing this to protect him or yourself?"

"I think I'm doing it to protect him, but I can't be sure. This whole situation still makes my blood boil and I can't honestly say I'm seperating my professional and personal opinions."

"You have every right to be angry, but you need to think about what's best for your team. You can be mad and upset, but Captain Nash needs to be a leader." Athena replied. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better.

Bobby felt his cheeks flush, "Well the other night you said you'd be willing to provide some relief."

"Mmhmm." Athena nodded.

"I know it's late and I woke you up, but could use some right now."

"What do you need?" She asked gently.

"I need you." He nuzzled into her neck and began kissing it.

Athena reached up and put her fingers in his hair, "That's not what I meant." She tilted her head back as he continued to suck and kiss her neck.

Bobby stopped long enough to answer, "I need trust. I need to forget. This whole thing plays on a loop in my head all day and all night. When I get to work tomorrow I'll have to face it all again, but right now I just want to forget it for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely." Athena nodded. "What do you need me to do for you?" She was prepared to give him all the attention. 

"Let me make love to you Athena." He whispered in her ear and Athena felt her toes curl around the sheets.

"Bobby," Athena cupped his face with her hands, "I trust you."

"I trust you too." Bobby kissed her.

Athena moaned while his lips and hands touched every inch of her. His lips trailed hot wet kisses down her neck. His hands stroked her sides and guided her legs around his waist letting Bobby lean in closer to her. Athena raked her manicured fingernails up and down his back; occaisionally digging them into him as a sudden burst of pleasure ripped through her. 

"Bobby." Athena wimpered. She could feel his breath on her inner thighs. "Ahh!" She cried out. His tongue had parted her folds and he licked up towards her clit. He flicked his tongue over her clit and Athena arched her back. Bobby parted her again this time pushing his tongue inside her. "Oh fuck!" Athena yelled. 

Athena thrusted her hips. She closed her eyes picturing his tongue inside her as she felt it. It was hot and erotic. Athena's breath quickened as she continued to visualize what he was doing to her. She was so close when he withdrew. Athena growled voicing her displeasure. 

Bobby chuckled when he heard the noise. He moved his head back to hers, "Did I not tell you to trust me?"

"I haven't stopped trusting you." She stroked his cheek. "I just wish you didn't stop."

"I'm not done yet." He winked. With that he plunged his cock inside her. Athena's mouth opened and she gasped in surprise. Good surprise, but still surprise. She gazed into Bobby's eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"I love you." Athena half moaned. 

She felt Bobby smile against her lips. He would never tire of hearing those words from her. "I love you too." 

Athena raked her fingers up and down his chest as he continue to fuck her. Bobby moaned her name and Athena felt goosebumps. The emotion in his voice was almost enough on its own to cause her to cum. 

"Bobby." Athena grinded her hips against his. Her body was aching. Bobby began thursting into her harder and faster. "Yes!" Athena moaned. 

"Athena." He panted.

"Bobby."

"Athena!" Bobby cried out coming inside her.

"Bobby!" His release spurred hers. 

"Did that help?" Athena asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes. Thank you." He kissed her cheek and settled down beside her.

Athena took his hand, "You are not alone. I'm angry at Buck too. But he's family. I know we'll forgive him eventually, but it doesn't need to be right now."

"I'm glad I'm not alone." He squeezed her hand.

"You are never alone. I am right here." She assured him.


End file.
